


A Poem a Day

by Clankit



Category: Original Work
Genre: (some of these poems are better than others), I don't want to do my homework, Multi, Poetry, if you want me to add a warning to a chapter just let me know!!, ratings may change idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 298
Words: 12,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clankit/pseuds/Clankit
Summary: Stared on August 12, 2018, a collection of poems written in a daily-ish manner as I avoid my homework and responsibility.  Each chapter has additional warnings in the notes. Please, enjoy!





	1. what's in a name

They give no food, and call it a kindness  
They give no warmth, and call it a blessing  
They take their homes and children, and call it right  
They destroy lives, and call it just  
People want to live, and they call it a crime.


	2. tiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/13/2018. No additional warnings.

Tiny hands make tiny toys  
Tiny girls, tiny boys  
Tiny others, tiny in-betweens  
Tiny no-ones who slip between the seams  
Tiny fingers poke tiny cheeks  
Tiny faces make big weeps  
Tiny feet make tiny steps  
Tiny people make me stress  
kindergarten is a mess.


	3. fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/14/2018. No additional warnings.

where do you think fear comes from  
does it come  
from deep inside  
does it come  
from the soul  
does it come  
from anger  
i think fear comes whenever it wants  
because it never seems to leave me  
at least i have someone to hang out with.


	4. hot + cold = nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/15/18. No additional warnings. Written in 5 minutes.

I saw a bright sun  
and a warm light  
that engulfed the room in flames  
I think it made  
it hard to hear  
when I called out your name.

I saw a cold palace  
coated in snow  
with icy roads abounding  
maybe all the frost and fear  
was why demons kept surrounding.

I saw a quiet night  
no sun, no light  
no icy breeze to freeze me  
but even after  
all of that  
You decided to leave me.


	5. it would be easier if i hated you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically posted after midnight, so on the 17th, but it was my first day of school so I plain forgot. Suggestions of an abusive relationship.

it would be easy  
to look at your kisses and smiles  
and think they were signs of affection  
but since i know you  
i see them for what they are  
(reminders to keep me from running away)


	6. we have chemistry together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/17/18. No additional warnings.
> 
> Edit on 9/10/18: Made a few minor edits to how lines are formatted and added a repeat line in the 6th stanza.

it was the first week of school  
you were sitting two seats to my left, in the row in front of me  
and I didn't know your name  
(but I thought your freckled arms looked cute)

it was the second week of school  
you were moved to the seat in front of me  
I found out your name was Emily when the teacher did roll call  
(but you preferred to go by Em)

and we got lab partners  
and I was yours  
(but you weren't really mine)

you were eating peanuts in class  
and Brad called you chipmunk cheeks  
and even though the teacher gave him detention  
you still looked like you were about to cry  
so I called Brad an asshole  
and I got detention  
(but you gave a little smile)

we had an afterschool project  
I went to your house  
you showed me your rock collection  
and I got to pet your dog  
(and I almost kissed you)

Em, I don't know if you like girls  
I don't know if you like me  
but I'm pretty sure  
we have chemistry together  
(we have chemistry together)

if you think so too, meet me in the chem lab at lunch.  
(if you would let me, I would love to kiss your freckled arms)  
(and your chipmunk cheeks)  
if not, I'm sorry for wasting your time.


	7. Things that go bump in the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed a day. Posted and written on 8/19/18.

when I was little  
I was afraid of the dark  
The inky depths of blackness  
Limiting my vision  
Surrounding my bed on all sides

Now, I know better  
I'm afraid of what lurks in the dark  
The dark is my shield  
There to keep the horrors of the night from ever reaching my eye  
Still, it would be nice if I didn't have to bump into chair legs


	8. even dogs growl sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/19/18. Suggestion of monsters.

there is a crack in the wall  
a tiny little crack  
that lets you see into another room  
this room has no doors, no windows  
it is too dark to see what is in there  
and too small to shine a flashlight through  
but sometimes, if you close your eyes and listen carefully  
you hear growling

you talk to the crack, treat it like the journal you never had  
your secrets and fears and desires and pain fill up the room on the other side  
and you're not sure, but you like to think whatever is growling is protecting you from the monster under your bed.


	9. inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/20/18. Warning for generally sad things such as anxiety and self-doubt.

inside the space beneath my bed, there is   
one hidden wonder  
two maybe-crushes  
three untold fears  
four smashed dreams  
five whispered secrets  
six lost emotions  
seven seperate crying sessions   
eight different desires  
nine different needs  
and the jacket I lost last spring.

inside my closet, there is  
one lurking monster  
two disappointed parents  
three old skeletons  
four new skeletons  
five what-ifs  
six might-have-beens  
seven if-onlys  
eight we-were-almosts  
nine near-kisses  
and my old pair of sneakers I wore when I was six.

inside of me, there is  
one tiny hope  
two bad habits  
three anxiety attacks upcoming  
four self-doubts  
five self-sabatoges  
six demeaning comments  
seven ex-friends  
eight strange looks  
nine angry texts  
and a little girl who wanted to be president when she grew up.


	10. to be a fool in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/21/2018. No additional warnings.

when I look at your smile  
when I hear your laugh  
when I touch your hand  
I wonder how anyone could be foolish enough to not love you  
but then again  
I don't want to call you a fool  
so I'll just have to love you enough for both of us  
until you can do it yourself.


	11. these hallowed halls of high school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 8/22/18 but posted on 8/23/18. Warnings for mentions of bulimia, school shootings, a teacher hitting a student, and racial slurs.

I walk these hallowed halls  
these hallowed halls of high school  
so many have passed under this roof I'd have to be a fool  
to think I'm the first one to hunch my shoulders and carry my backpack  
moving quick enough to the bathroom for my panic attack.

I walk these hallowed halls  
these hallowed halls of high school  
there's graffiti on the bathroom walls and notes calling me a tool  
if you look closely at the floor tiles you can see the stains of throw-up  
from thin girls thinking getting thinner was the only way to grow-up.

I walk these hallowed halls  
these hallowed halls of high school  
I don't know if today will be the day when someone comes in with a gun and our numbers decrease by one  
(or more)  
doing lock-down down drills where no one bothers to follow the rules  
this isn't our first time in an American school.

I walk these hallowed halls  
these hallowed halls of high school  
today a teacher got fired for hitting a student  
some say it was a pat while others claim it was a smack  
I didn't even have the teacher, so it's not like I can tell  
but the yelling from the classroom makes me I think I might as well  
have been the one who got hurt.

I walk these hallowed halls  
these hallowed halls of high school  
no one whispers or giggles at my clothes and mattled hair  
they're busy thinking about whether or not they'll dare to stay up to 1 tonight  
so they can finish their homework  
and pass their math class with a C  
so that maybe they can get a job at the supermarket  
which is a good place to work.  
(you're not allowed to scoff at people doing a service for you and still demand the service)

I walk these hallowed halls  
these hallowed halls of high school  
did you know that we got sued three years ago by a family?  
some of the football players were calling a fellow teammate racial slurs  
the kid moved schools and we got a new principal  
but no strong disciplinary action could be taken since the players had already graduated  
really makes you think.

I walk these hallowed halls  
these hallowed halls of high school  
do I get good grades because I want to   
or my parents want me to   
or because I want to be good   
or because school has taught me grades are the only important thing about me?  
I think it's all four  
but mainly the last one.


	12. a river in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and posted on 8/24/18.

There is a river  
Far in the woods  
Where the bank smells as sweet as dew.

On a day of bright sun  
When we're having fun  
I'd like to go there with you.

The problem is  
Whenever I start   
To look you in the eye  
You turn away and sigh.


	13. how much pain do I need to stop the hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written and posted 8/24/18. Warnings for minor descriptions of violence inflected on self and general sadness.

Do you think if I punch the wall hard enough  
and if my hands bleed hard enough  
and if i cry hard enough  
and if the pain is big enough  
my heart will stop hurting just a little?


	14. make me the happiest in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/25/18. No additional warnings.

there are few things as beautiful  
as your eyes in the moonlight  
and your fingers interwined with mine  
although, they would be slightly more beautiful  
if you let me put a ring on one of them.


	15. grocery list

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/26/18. No additional warnings.

grocery list:  
12 eggs  
A gallon of milk  
The essence of time  
Pancake mix  
Love in a bottle  
and maybe some cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, if any of y'all want to, post some prompts for me in the comments! I can't promise I'll use em but if I do I'll give a shout-out in the notes!


	16. stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 8/27/18. No additional warnings.

There are so many stars  
that we have never seen  
and never will see  
but that is okay  
as long as I get to see you.


	17. grumpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/28/2018. No additional warnings. Shout out to JuniorWoofles who suggested I use weather a poem! I think I could do better if I had more time, but I like experimenting with poem lengths and flow and all that cool stuff.

it was cold and misty today  
but there was no wind  
no breeze to sweep me away  
the sky was as gray as my mood  
I exiled myself into solitude.


	18. all we can do is try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 8/30/18, a day late. No additional warnings.

It is not always possible  
to get what you want.  
It is not always possible  
to keep what you have.  
It is possible  
to keeping going.


	19. 5 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 8/31/2018 for a missed day. No additional warnings apply.

the world is quiet  
no one makes a sound  
it is just me and my screen  
along with the soft patter of rain   
against the window pane.


	20. Midnight Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted after midnight, on 9/1/2018, so technically late, but shh... No additional warnings apply.

Shh.  
We have to be quiet.  
You don't want to wake Mom and Dad, do you?  
No? I thought so.  
What did I just say, be quiet!  
Okay, you ready?  
First we open the door...  
then we creep down the stairs...  
then we open the freezer...   
and then we eat icecream!  
You ready?  
Okay...  
One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Go!


	21. obviously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/1/2018. No warnings apply.

we are on the run  
and you have the audacity   
to ask me   
whether or not I love you.


	22. just try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/2/2018. No additional warnings.

do you think  
that dogs are capable of love?  
I'd like to think so.  
I think everyone  
and anyone  
can be capable of love  
if they just try.  
Trying  
is the hard part.


	23. press control + shift + CAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/3/2018. No traditional warnings.

Cats get to sleep around all day  
while I have to do work.  
How cruel is that?  
Who designed this system?   
What's the cheatcode to become a cat?


	24. laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/5/2018 for the missed day of 9/4/2018. No additional warnings.

I think   
if I could hold one memory  
in my arms  
it would the first time  
I made you laugh.


	25. crowds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/5/2018. No warnings apply, though it is discussed how awful crowds can be.

The sounds overwhelm   
the sights overtake  
drowning in the smells  
they surround me like a jail cell.   
A suffocating sea of chatter and banter  
I feel like I'm in a decanter  
God, I hate crowds.


	26. candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/7/2018 for the missed day. No additional warnings.

quiet flame  
burning bright with stories untold  
how many drafts have you witnessed  
that changed history?  
how many secret stories  
have you heard whispered in the night?  
despite our innovations  
you still remain  
a silent reminder of the past  
a candle burning bright.


	27. step into the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/7/2018. No additional warnings.

your body is covered in scars  
just like mine  
you hide face in the shadows  
just like me  
you cover yourself in the darkness  
but I wish I could see you in the light.


	28. silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/9/18 for the missed day yesterday. No additional warnings apply.

He remained silent  
and it was clear then  
none of her words meant a thing to him.


	29. History Repeats Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/9/2018. No additional warnings apply.

History repeats itself  
and there are too many examples today  
of bad people  
doing bad things  
that have been done before.  
The problem is  
not everyone has their eyes open  
and some people have their eyes sewed shut  
so how can you make someone who doesn't want to change  
see the truth?


	30. alive or dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/13/18 for the missed day of 9/10/13. No additional warnings.

just because i am small  
and weak  
and broken  
does not mean i am not alive.


	31. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/13/18 for the missed day of 9/11/13. No additional warnings.

Some say I am too quiet  
my voice too soft, too weak.  
I think I am listening  
to all the sounds around me  
and trying to decipher  
the mysteries they hide.


	32. Beneath a Blackened Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/13/18 for the missed day of 9/12/13. No additional warnings.

I sit beneath a blackened sky  
no friends or family to call my own  
only the merciless winds around me.

I sit beneath a blackened sky   
straining to hear sounds of joy  
but only birds reply.

I sit beneath a blackened sky  
trying to see the stars above  
but only black remains.

I stand up  
the sky is still black  
but my feet are ready to run.


	33. dead of night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/13/18. Warnings for threats of murder? I'm not exactly sure how to tag, but if making light of death isn't your thing, better to stay away.

some say  
if you whisper my name  
in the dead of night  
I'll appear in the hallway  
ready to strike you dead.

that is, of course, ridiculous.  
I've been there the whole time  
waiting until you fall alseep.


	34. too much tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/16/18 for the missed day of 9/14/18. No additional warnings.

The only way  
I know to keep you quiet  
is with my tongue in your mouth.  
This works most of the time  
except for when  
I want you to stop talking   
so I can break up with you.


	35. if I could fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/16/18 for the missed day of 9/15/18. No additional warnings.

if I could fly  
I would feel the clouds  
and touch the stars  
(the same way  
I used to feel  
when I was with you.)


	36. How I Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/16/18. No additional warnings apply.

it was two AM  
and I woke up on bed  
you weren't there.  
I stepped into the hallway  
and you were in the kitchen  
feeding the cat  
because you forgot to do it   
before we went to bed  
and that was when I knew I was in love.


	37. babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/21/2018 for the missed day of 9/17/18 (jeese, you never realize how hectic school can get until you haven't written a poem). No additional warnings apply.

Small toes  
Small feet  
Small fingers  
Small hands  
Small arms  
Small legs  
Still, you gurgle at me with such grace.


	38. i'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/21/2018 for the missed day of 9/18/18. No additional warnings apply.

you told me  
that you would never stop loving me.  
that was true  
but i stopped loving you.


	39. They Buried You Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/21/2018 for the missed day of 9/19/18. Warnings for funeral, depictions of death, slight wishing for death, and grief.

They buried you today  
in the corner of the graveyard  
fifty people showed up  
I didn't recognize most of them  
you mother said you'd like that  
people showing up out of respect  
I disagree  
but who I am to argue.

I would have lowered your coffin  
but my arm is still broken  
from when I tried to push you  
out of the way  
of that truck.  
It worked  
but your head  
hit the pavement  
and your blood  
spilled out all over the ground.

I didn't put flowers  
on your grave  
but instead put the stuffed bear  
you gave me when we were kids  
because you said  
I needed it more.

I wish  
you had pushed me   
out of the way  
and you broke your arm  
and I hit the pavement instead.


	40. Human Customs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/21/2018 for the missed day of 9/20/18. Warnings for casual mentions of death and torture.

You humans   
are so quaint and funny!

You don't like it  
when others hurt you  
and torture you  
and kill you  
but you're happy  
to do it to each other!

Tell me  
would you show me your customs?

I've always wanted  
to kill  
a human.


	41. the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/21. No additional warnings apply.

Some say   
if you put on an iron necklace  
and wear six copper bracelets  
(five on the left hand  
one on the right)  
you will be ready  
to walk into  
the forest.

Some say  
if you bathe in tomato sauce  
and put garlic cloves in your pockets  
and butter your armpits  
the magic in the trees  
will not harm you.

Some say  
if you take a pen  
and write a letter  
of gibberish and nothingness  
the woods will take it  
as a sacrfice  
for you to pass to the other side.

Really,  
we just make up any stories  
involving safe passage  
through the woods.  
We are   
very  
very  
very  
hungry.


	42. Seek Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/22/2018. No additional warnings.

There are no words  
I can say  
to bring comfort  
to you  
right now.

All I can ask  
is that  
you seek help  
when you need it  
and find people  
to lift you up  
and not   
put you down  
like you do  
to yourself.


	43. Save the Trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/23/2018. No additional warnings.

Do you hear  
the quiet whispers  
of the sparrows  
watching from the branches?

Do you see  
the solemn faces  
written in the bark  
of the lumbering oaks?

If you open your eyes  
and open your ears  
you just might hear  
a quiet voice  
asking for help.

Please, put down the axe  
pick up a shovel  
start digging up the grave  
where nature and earth is buried  
and hope it's not too late.


	44. Sea, Sun, Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 9/26/18 for the missed day of 9/24/2018. No additional warnings apply.

She tastes like the sea on your tongue  
deep and mysterious  
untouchable and unknowable  
hiding treasures and horrors beneath her rolling waves. 

She looks like the sun in your eyes  
bright and blinding  
all consuming, all giving  
so brilliant you have to look away.

She leaves like the sand in your hand  
unavoidably slipping through your fingers  
the tighter you try to hold on  
the faster she leaves.


	45. cheating the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 9/26/18 for the missed day of 9/25/2018. No additional warnings apply.

"I'd like to get to know you,"  
she said,   
and the universe blushed.

"What's your favorite color?"  
she asked,  
and the universe paused for a second  
before answering  
"Whatever yours is."

She laughed.  
She'd never had  
a mark this easy.


	46. sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 9/26/18. Warnings for discussion of falling in love and that love causing pain.

sometimes  
you fall in love  
and it hurts.

it hurts so bad  
you think it'll never   
stop.

you forget   
what it was like  
to be free.

sometimes  
you fall in love  
and it's dangerous.

it's sharp  
and it cuts deep  
into your skin.

you forget  
what it was like  
to be free of scars.

sometimes, though  
if you're lucky  
you fall in love  
and it's easy.

you fall in love  
with someone who loves  
you.

you, with your wounds  
you, with your scars  
they love all of you.

they love you with your faults,  
and not  
in spite of them.

they push you to grow  
to change  
to transform  
into something new.

they may stay  
they may leave  
either way

you were in love  
and it was beautiful  
and that will always mean something.


	47. Hush, Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 9/27/2018. Implications of child abuse.

Hush, child  
you are safe here  
among the pines  
and the shadows  
we will keep you safe.

Hush, child  
you are safe here  
hidden in the woods  
deep beyond humanity  
they will not find you here.

Hush, child  
you are safe here  
the moss is your pillow  
and the ground your bed  
we will care for you.

Hush, child  
they cannot touch you  
they cannot hurt you  
they cannot take you  
we will not let them.

Hush, child  
sleep  
let your body   
and mind  
be at peace.


	48. But No One Was Listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/2/18 for the missed day of 9/28/18. No additional warnings apply.

She sat quietly  
and wondered  
if she spoke up again  
would anyone hear her?

She opened her mouth  
and asked a question  
but no one  
was listening.

She closed her mouth  
and said nothing  
but no one  
was listening.

She sighed  
and looked out the window  
but no one  
was listening.

Maybe  
if she screamed  
they might listen.


	49. Some days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/2/18 for the missed day of 9/29/18. Warnings for someone struggling to define and deal with a relationship?

Some days  
you lurk in the back of my mind  
like a movie villain  
waiting for your entrance. 

Some days  
you take up all the space  
shimmering like a star  
desperate to shine.

Some days  
you barely even make a sound  
and I don't even notice  
when you're gone.

Some days  
you smile at me  
and I smile at you  
and I am happy.

Some days  
you smile at me  
and I smile at you  
and I am not happy.

Some days  
I wish I could leave  
and never return  
and you would be safe.

Some days  
I wish you would leave  
and never return  
and I would be safe.

Most days  
I talk to you  
and you talk to me  
and I am okay.

The best days  
are when  
you still love me  
and I still love you.


	50. if only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/2/18 for the missed day of 9/30/18. No additional warnings apply.

it was strange  
to look at you  
and not see myself  
holding your hand  
but instead  
a stranger  
smiling and laughing  
with you.

I  
never made you smile like that.

I  
never made you laugh like that.

so  
I'm glad  
you found someone new  
who makes you happy.

I only wish  
I were happy  
too.


	51. Unforgivable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/2/18 for the missed day of 10/1/18. No additional warnings apply.

I wish  
I could forgive you,  
but some things  
cannot be forgiven.

Taking my food  
is one of them.


	52. All It Took

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/2/18. Warnings for heavily implied death by falling.

The rock  
was just a bit too loose  
and his feet  
were just a bit unsteady  
and that was all it took.


	53. or die trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/7/18 for the missed day of 10/3/18. No additional warnings.

All I want  
is to live in a free world  
but if I can't have that  
I at least want to die in one.


	54. all i wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/7/18 for the missed day of 10/4/18. Suggests of an emotionally abusive relationship.

all i wanted  
was to fly  
but you just wanted  
to drag me down  
to your level.

all i wanted  
was to sing  
but you just wanted  
to shut me up  
so your voice was louder.

all i wanted  
was you  
but you  
wouldn't even give me that.


	55. Agree to Disagree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/7/18 for the missed day of 10/5/18. No additional warnings apply.

I look at you  
and wonder  
how I ever  
got this lucky.

You found me  
and saved me  
and kept me safe  
from myself.

According to you  
I was the one  
who picked you up  
and dusted you off  
and stitched you back together  
piece by piece.

I guess   
we'll have to   
agree to disagree.


	56. rain and fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/12/18 for the missed day of 10/6/18. Warnings for general heavy emotion and metaphors of pain.

we born in rain and fire  
endless chaos abounding  
no beacon to guide us away  
from crashing info the rocks.

we were born in ice and ash  
frozen to the core, covered in dying embers  
unable to move   
lost in the limitless pain.

we were born in dust and decay  
rotting corpses, barely alive  
nature reclaming our stone hearts  
and our bodies made of concrete.

we were born in rain and fire  
in ice and ash  
in dust and decay  
and we are still alive.


	57. When an angel Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/14/18 for the missed day of 10/7/18. No warnings should apply.

When an angel Falls  
it is not quiet  
it is not graceful  
it is a bright, hot, burning pain  
that lasts for eternity.

When a demon Rises  
it is not easy  
it is not simple  
it is a stark, cold wound  
for betraying their kind not once, but twice.

When an angel Falls to Earth  
and a demon Rises up to meet them  
the only way  
to stop the heat  
to stop the frost  
is to come together  
and pray to each other.

When an Angel Falls  
and a demon Rises  
they do it for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the book Good Omens over the weekend, which is about an angel and a demon working to stop the Apocalypse. This poem was inspired by it.


	58. finding beauty takes effort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/14/18 for the missed day of 10/8/18. No warnings apply.

He stops  
and stares.  
Eyes open,  
mouth agape,  
at the sight before him.

Who thought  
a storm  
could ever be   
so beautiful?


	59. Stay Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/14/18 for the missed day of 10/9/18. No warnings apply.

If I stand, they will push me down again.  
If I stay still, they will not hurt me.

I stand anyways.


	60. I'm already broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/14/18 for the missed day of 10/10/18. No warnings apply.

Many people think of death  
and fear it.

They see it as an end  
to everything they know.

I see it  
as a relief.

After all,   
no one wants to live forever.

Imagine the bills.


	61. Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/14/18 for the missed day of 10/11/18. No warnings apply.

If you wish to shine  
and light up the sky  
I will be the darkness  
to make you shine brighter.


	62. don't wait for opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/14/18 for the missed day of 10/12/18. No warnings apply.

He sat,   
and waited.  
And waited.  
And waited.

Finally, a knock on the door.  
He tried to stand, to answer it  
but his shoes had turned to dust  
and his legs were old and tired.


	63. Four Letters Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/14/18 for the missed day of 10/13/18. No warnings apply.

Love  
is four letters long.

Hate  
is four letters long.

Funny  
how both of those words  
mean so much  
and you  
is three letters long  
and you  
mean so much.


	64. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/14/18. No warnings apply.

All they know is her name  
and they think they own her.

All they know is his grades  
and they think they know him.

All they know is the world is cruel  
and mean  
and unforgiving  
and if they are to survive  
they need to be like the world.

Now,   
who taught them that?  
The world.

So, it is clear,  
we need to change  
the world. 

Why, then,  
do you think  
change is bad?

Change is natural.  
Change is inevitable.  
Change  
is the most human thing possible.


	65. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10/15/2018. No warnings apply.

You are so small  
and so weak  
and so fragile  
it is only natural to protect you.


	66. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10/16/18. No additional warnings.

The saddest thing  
was that I never stopped loving you  
and you never stopped loving me.

We simply  
had different ideas  
of what love meant.


	67. All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10/22/18 for the missed day of 10/17/18 (oops, totally forgot to update. life can be hectic). No additional warnings.

It was quiet.  
Too quiet.  
Where is everyone? 

No one over here.  
No one over there.  
I guess  
it's just me.

I guess  
I'm all alone.

It's not as fun  
as I thought it would be.


	68. I Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10/22/18 for the missed day of 10/18/18. No additional warnings.

I wish  
things were different.

I wish  
you loved me.

I wish  
I loved you.

I wish  
we were still in love.

I wish  
I'd stop wishing  
and just move on.


	69. Open Sesame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10/22/18 for the missed day of 10/19/18. Suggestions of violent imagery?

He tried  
to open his mouth  
to speak, to scream  
to cry, to crumble  
to do anything at all

but his lips were sewed shut  
and his feet were glued to the ground  
and all he could do was watch.


	70. Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10/22/18 for the missed day of 10/20/18. No additional warnings.

If I could  
I would pick you up  
and carry you away  
from all that hurts you.

But my arms are too weak  
and I am not sure  
you would want to leave.


	71. junk drawer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10/22/18 for the missed day of 10/21/18. No additional warnings.

Inside my junk drawer  
there is the little statue you gave me  
two sticks of glue  
a letter from when I thought I loved you  
two letters from when I knew I loved you  
and the key to our first car.


	72. clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10/22/18. No additional warnings.

the clouds  
like thoughts  
drift overhead  
and as we lie here  
i wish  
we were free  
like them.


	73. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10/23/18. No additional warnings.

I am stuck  
in this room  
in this house  
in this town  
in this life.

Glued to the ground  
by lack of funds  
lack of power  
lack of desire  
lack of motivation.

If I even managed  
to move my feet  
and go somewhere else,  
all I would be  
is stuck in a new place.


	74. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/27/18 for 10/24/18. Vague threats of physical violence are made.

do not  
underestimate  
just how much  
I hate you.

my hands tremble  
my heart beats  
my head pounds  
with the fury you instill. 

it is best  
you leave me be  
otherwise  
I don't know what I'll do.


	75. Long-Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/27/18 for 10/25/18. No additional warnings.

Your voice  
fills my head with song  
and my mind with thoughts  
but who knows what will happen  
if I see you in person.


	76. Honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/27/18 for 10/26/18. No additional warnings.

How dare you  
question my honor  
when all I have done  
is not even a fraction  
as bad  
as what you did yesterday.


	77. the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/27/18. No additional warnings.

The universe is not kind.  
It is not cruel.  
It is not forgiving.  
It is not malicious.  
These all imply  
that the universe cares.  
That it has an opinion  
on what we do,  
who we love,  
who we hurt,  
who we cry for,  
who we kill for.

It does not care.   
The universe  
simply is.


	78. the day you died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 10/28/18. Mentions of death.

The day you died  
the sky cried  
the wind sobbed  
and the sun didn't even bother to show up.


	79. only made of stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/1/2018 for 10/29/2018. No additional warnings.

you and i   
are only made of stardust  
that has fallen from the sky  
and is too sad   
to get back up again.


	80. Let Me Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/1/2018 for the missed day of 10/30/2018. No additional warnings.

Please  
I just  
want to help.

Let me  
help you.

That  
is all I ask  
and afterwards  
if you want  
I'll leave.

But first  
let  
me  
help.


	81. Graveyards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/1/2018 for the missed day of 10/31/2018. No additional warnings.

Graveyards  
aren't  
that scary.

The dead  
cannot  
hurt you.

People  
who are  
alive?

Well  
that's  
a different story.


	82. Under Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/1/2018. No additional warnings.

There is a tale  
of a hidden world  
underneath our own  
steeped in monsters and magic.

No one knows  
if it is true  
and we are all  
too scared  
to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem was inspired by the video game Undertale, which had a part of it's sequel released yesterday!


	83. duct tape and glue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/3/2018 for 11/2/2018. Discussions of heartbreak.

my heart  
is held together  
with duct tape  
and glue  
toothpaste and spit  
whatever materials  
i had on hand  
when you  
split it  
in two.


	84. Unaware

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/3/2018. No additional warnings.

I was not aware  
of how easy it was  
to fall down  
and get back up  
until you taught me.

I was not aware  
of how simple it was  
to put down my fists  
and pick up my heart  
until you showed me.

I was not aware  
of how important you were  
in my life  
in my world  
until you left it.


	85. love hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/7/2018 for 11/4/2018.

falling in love  
(with you)  
was the worst thing  
that ever happened to me

because now  
that i'm out of it  
i know  
what i'm missing.


	86. Little One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/7/2018 for 11/5/2018. No additional warnings.

Little one  
do not trust the trees  
they whisper lies and truths  
to lure you into the dark.

Little one  
do not trust the sea  
it calls for you to swim  
but it wants you to never leave.

Little one  
do not trust the winds  
they want to play  
but will be angry if you stop.

Little one  
do not trust the flames  
they bring us warmth and light  
but get to close, and they'll hurt you. 

Little one  
do not trust  
at all.


	87. Stars and Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/7/2018 for 11/6/2018. No additional warnings.

You look at me  
and only see stars.  
Please  
stop ignoring the scars.


	88. the way to my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/7/2018. No additional warnings.

for so long  
i kept my heart  
under lock and key  
surrounded by brick  
hidden from the world

you  
found a map  
walked through the woods  
sailed over the rolling sea  
climbed the highest mountain  
explored the lowest caves   
until you found my walls.

you   
brought a sledgehammer  
and ever so gently  
tapped on the bricks  
one by one  
until each wall  
came tumbling down.

you  
didn't have the key  
but thought maybe  
if you gave it a try  
you could pick the lock  
or, if worse comes to worse,  
use the sledgehammer.

i   
was so afraid  
of what you might do  
to my beaten  
broken  
damaged   
heart

you  
picked it up  
opened your chest  
and introduced it  
to your own heart  
equally bruised,  
if not more so.


	89. ash is all i see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/11/2018 for 11/8/2018. No additional warnings.

i woke up  
and looked at the sky  
and for the second time  
all i saw was ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the second time in a just over a year, California is burning. “Currently the best way to contribute is to make a monetary donation via the North Valley Community Foundation website.” -abc7news.com. Please, if you can, help.


	90. a fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 11/11/2018 for 11/9/2018. Depictions of fire and self-deprecating thoughts.

a fire  
is burning  
and it consumes  
all in it's way.

i do not know how  
i could stop it  
for all i know  
is leaving.

smoke  
fills my lungs

cinders  
cling to my skin

ash  
sticks to my hair

i am alive  
but  
i am not sure  
if i wish to be.


	91. Fear of Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 11/11/2018 for 11/10/2018. No additional warnings

I used to wish  
that I could fly  
but now  
I am afraid  
that if I ever left the ground  
I would forget  
how to walk.


	92. Swaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 11/11/2018. No additional warnings.

She sways  
so gently  
one  
with the music.

Her love  
smiles  
unable to dance  
but tapping to the beat.

Together  
they make a sight  
a song  
a hope  
a love.


	93. Unrecognizble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/12/2018. No additional warnings apply. Shout out to my friend Luis for giving me the first line of the poem as a prompt! I did what I could with it. In like, three minutes.

I've changed so much my phone doesn't recognize my thumbprint  
you burnt the skin off my body and electrocuted my soul  
got my heart running and my feet pumping  
started a samba in my veins. 

My grandma couldn't see me in the photo I sent her  
the two of us, standing side by side  
hair so colored and grins so wide  
we looked like parakeets. 

My mom thought a stranger was in her home  
the day I came home, hair shaved, jacket torn  
hands covered in callouses and knees in scratches  
all because of a dare you made.

Some say you become like the people you're around  
because you breath in a bit of their soul  
each and every day.

We became mirror images of each other  
so happy to have someone else  
who understood why we wanted to dye our hair  
and take stupid dares.


	94. so close, yet so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/17/2018 for the missed day of 11/13/2018. No additional warnings apply.

he carries his heart in his hands  
giving a little piece to everyone he meets  
trying to spread his love  
so it reaches every corner of the earth.

she hides her heart in her head  
never lets it show  
always putting it second  
to her thoughts and theories.

if only  
there was a way  
to bring them  
together.

sadly,  
life  
is not a fairy tale  
and love  
is not kind.

we can take comfort  
in the fact  
if they had met  
it would've  
been perfect.


	95. it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/17/2018 for the missed day of 11/14/2018. No additional warnings apply.

The sun  
is jealous of your smile!

The moon  
she is envious of your beauty!

The stars  
they shine to be in your eyes!

I  
am so in love with you  
it hurts!


	96. parts unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/18/2018 for the missed day of 11/15/2018. Idealization of death.

She knows she will die.  
It is, after all, a certainty.  
And sometimes  
in the dead of night  
when there is no light  
no hope  
no love  
she takes comfort  
in the fact  
she will  
one day  
leaves this wretched world  
for parts unknown.


	97. Playing Pretend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/18/2018 for the missed day of 11/16/2018. Discussions of being desperate for love.

you said  
you loved me  
and we both cried  
because we both knew  
it wasn't true  
but we were  
so desperate for love  
we pretended  
you were being honest.  
and I pretended  
I was happy.


	98. star light, star bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/18/2018 for the missed day of 11/17/2018, although I'm posting this at 12:07 AM so it's basically still the 17th. No additional warnings.

bring your hands  
up to the stars  
and let their light  
reveal  
who you really are.


	99. Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/23/2018 for the missed day of 11/18/2018. No additional warnings.

I pick up  
this tiny  
little  
thing  
and eventually  
I realize  
it's what's left  
of my respect  
for you.


	100. even villians make mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/23/2018 for the missed day of 11/19/2018. No additional warnings.

They stood  
together  
as one,  
united  
through  
their  
pain.

I thought  
they were foolish  
to think  
that  
would be  
enough  
to stop  
me. 

Turns out  
I  
was only  
prepared  
for a battle,  
and they  
were prepared   
for a war.


	101. Lost in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/23/2018 for the missed day of 11/20/2018. Warning for an unexpected death of someone who may or may not be a child.

She smelled like the rain  
sprinkling in the summer  
a soft, airy scent  
fresh earth and pine needles filling your nose.

Now  
she smells  
like decay and dust,  
and her room is empty  
and her family is crying  
for the girl  
who loved adventure  
just a bit  
too  
much.


	102. undressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/23/2018 for the missed day of 11/21/2018. I don't think warnings apply here, but please let me know if you think they might.

Oh  
my god  
this  
is so embarrassing!  
Please  
look away  
and just let me  
put my skin  
back on.


	103. Heavy Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/23/2018 for the missed day of 11/22/2018. No additional warnings.

Thoughts  
ripple  
like a pebble  
in water  
one  
leads to another  
and another  
and another.

Sometimes  
they drift  
like leaves  
in the wind  
free, careless  
coming and going with ease.

The worst  
is when  
they're like stones  
that weigh you down  
a burden  
and try to keep you  
from moving  
forward.

Luckily  
you can get other people  
to help you  
carry stones.


	104. the sound that death makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/23/2018. No additional warnings.

A rushing wind  
the sharp note of a disharmonious harp  
and a sudden pop  
is the sound that death makes. 

Life, however  
sounds like someone tapping their foot  
and nervously whistling  
all while trying to look inconspicuous.

At least  
the sound of death  
ends quickly.

Life  
is a little bit  
more annoying.


	105. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 11/28/2018 for the missed day of 11/24/2018. Warning for death and ... Minor tortue?

It is more mericful  
to die a quiet death  
and leave in peace  
then to leave screaming  
in unbearable pain. 

This is, of course,  
obvious,  
so why don't you stop shouting  
and I'll stop  
twisting this knife?


	106. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/1/2018 for the missed day of 11/25/2018. No additional warnings.

One by one  
the stars went out  
and the word  
was encased  
in darkness.

We cried out  
for someone  
anyone  
to help us  
please.

If anyone heard,  
they did not care  
and finally  
we were all  
alone.


	107. alive but not living

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/1/2018 for the missed day of 11/26/2018. No additional warnings.

The day I kissed you  
I finally  
became  
alive.

The day I left you  
I finally  
began  
to live.


	108. Take Your Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/1/2018 for the missed day of 11/27/2018. No additional warnings.

Time  
drips down my hands  
and sinks into ground  
where it will stay  
forever.

No matter how I struggle  
it consumes me  
relentlessly  
effortlessly  
until all I can do  
is hold my breath  
and wait  
for time  
to take me.


	109. Nice Is Relative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/1/2018 for the missed day of 11/28/2018. No additional warnings.

She sobbed  
quietly  
and he did not know  
if it would nicer  
to comfort her  
or to look away  
and pretend he hadn't noticed.


	110. Everything Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/1/2018 for the missed day of 11/29/2018. No additional warnings.

Sunlight filters in  
and illuminates  
the scene before us.

Two lovers  
fighting  
fleeing  
wondering  
imagining  
doing all they can  
to stay together.

A child  
unsure of their place  
with two hands to use  
but not knowing  
who to pick.

Friends  
watching  
murmuring  
scheming  
sighing  
knowing what will happen  
but not how to stop it.

This story has been told many times  
in many ways  
and each time  
the details change  
but at least one thing  
remains the same.

Love  
is hard work  
and no one knows  
how it will end.


	111. we all fear something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/1/2018 for the missed day of 11/30/2018. No additional warnings.

I am afraid to kiss you  
because if I do  
I think   
that I'll never want to stop  
and won't know  
how to let you go.


	112. Tricky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/1/2018. No additional warnings.

He loved him so much  
and told him so.

They grew old together  
in a cottage by the ocean  
collecting sea shells  
listening to the waves  
painting the staggering cliffs.

She loved her so much  
and told her.

She loved her only as a friend  
so they grew old together  
she with her wife, the other with her husband  
and the friendship  
never ended.

Love  
can be tricky  
and will not always  
end up how you want,  
but the ones who are important  
will stay in your heart  
even if they leave you in the world.


	113. Nature's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/6/20128 for the missed day of 12/2/2018. No additional warnings.

The woods   
will be your haven  
as you drift  
throughout this world.

Please,   
protect them  
in return.


	114. snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/9/2018 for the missed day of 12/3/2018. No additional warnings.

Soft snow  
floats from the sky  
and I am glad  
to be inside  
safe from the cold  
and away from harm.


	115. Don't Look Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/9/2018 for the missed day of 12/4/2018. No additional warnings.

When walking the streets of the world  
we must be silent  
or else the monsters will hear our words  
and hunt us down.

It is dangerous  
to talk  
to think  
to feel  
to breathe  
in the wrong way  
and you cannot risk  
angering those with power  
or else you will not live  
to see tomorrow's sun. 

All you can do  
is keep your head down  
and hunch your shoulders  
and hope the demons  
don't think you're worth it.


	116. pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/9/2018 for the missed day of 12/5/2018. No additional warnings.

it hurts  
sometimes  
to write  
but i do it  
because i hope  
eventually  
it might lessen  
the pain.


	117. is the sky blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/9/2018 for the missed day of 12/6/2018. No additional warnings.

I asked you  
if you loved me  
and you did not answer  
with words  
but instead kissed me  
and made me breakfast  
with chocolate-chip pancakes and orange juice.

I asked   
if you loved me  
and you did not speak  
but presented me  
with a bouquet  
of my favorite flowers  
and a cone of vanilla ice-cream. 

I asked you  
if you loved me  
and you looked at me  
and smiled  
and asked if the sky was blue.


	118. paper dolls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/9/2018 for the missed day of 12/7/2018. No additional warnings.

we all are paper dolls  
made by unsteady hands  
vulnerable to tears and fire  
and if you pull too hard,  
we fall apart.


	119. unspeakable crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/9/2018 for the missed day of 12/8/2018. Warning of non-forgiveness?

"Oh,"  
he said,  
and he realized  
what he had done  
could not be forgiven.


	120. I need some air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/9/2018. Warning for suggestions of toxic love.

you love drowns me  
and I am worried  
I will not be able to breathe.


	121. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/10/2018. No additional warnings.

She sits silently as her companion passes the earth,  
hovering gently above us all,  
alone except for the blue and the stars.


	122. Long Time, No See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/14/2018 for the missed date of 12/11/2018. No additional warnings.

I never thought  
I would see you again  
after that day  
in the rain  
when you got on the bus  
and left  
forever.

But,  
here you are  
at your son's 10th birthday party.

Welcome,  
I guess.

... Do you want some cake  
or something?


	123. it all falls the same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/14/2018 for the missed date of 12/12/2018. No additional warnings.

rain  
and tears  
never fall  
as gently  
as you think.


	124. leaves made of scaffoldings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/14/2018 for the missed date of 12/13/2018. Warning for mentions of death and murder.

This is where we die.  
Surrounded by towering trees made of iron and steel  
Wild animals with knives and guns  
Things that go bump in the night moving past us  
and we hear the screams  
but we we warned not to go outside. 

We die  
in this concrete jungle  
that smells like death and rots you from the inside out.

I hope they bury me  
with dirt.


	125. She Shakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/14/2018. Warnings for hypothermia.

She shakes  
and shivers  
but the wind is cold  
and the night is long  
and she has no jacket  
to keep her warm.

Hopefully,  
she will survive the night.

She shakes  
and shivers  
and the moon has barely risen  
and she is cold  
so cold  
but she cannot rest  
or she may never get back up.

How long  
until morning?

She shakes  
and shivers  
and breaths warmth into her hands  
but it has settled into her bones  
and her skin feels like ice.

Is that the sun  
peeking around the corner?

She shakes  
and shivers  
under a heavy coat.  
A group of people   
sit around the campfire  
saying nothing  
as the stars still twinkle.

The night is long  
but with help  
all will survive.


	126. the saddest 10 words you'll ever hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/18/2018 for the missed day of 12/15/2018. Warnings for mentions of gun violence and mass shootings.

"Did you hear  
about the mass shooting today?"

"Which   
one?"


	127. stuck in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/26/2018 for the missed day of 12/16/2018. No additional warnings.

I am falling  
and while I'm afraid  
of hitting the ground  
I'm more scared  
of floating forger  
in the air  
untethered  
alone   
with nothing solid to remind me  
I am not alone.


	128. take me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/26/2018 for the missed day of 12/17/2018. No additional warnings.

the stars   
and moon  
reflect off the water  
and i wish  
i could reflect  
and figure out  
where i belonged.


	129. a wolf in your chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/26/2018 for the missed day of 12/18/2018. No additional warnings.

There is a wolf in your chest  
I know because when I rest my head there  
I hear it snarl and claw  
and it wants  
to get out.

That's okay  
because I have a wolf too  
and maybe, just maybe  
they'll play nice.


	130. snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/26/2018 for the missed day of 12/19/2018. Implications of mental illness and depression.

I've never seen snow  
but I'd like to think  
the cold would numb the pain  
I feel everyday  
and the frost would keep me  
from feeling anything again.


	131. little kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/26/2018 for the missed day of 12/20/2018. No additional warnings.

little kitty   
sits in my lap  
and falls asleep.

she knows nothing about depression  
loss  
hunger  
fear  
worry  
and everything that plagues  
my every waking moment.

she knows only laps  
and snuggles  
and sleep  
and kisses  
and hugs.

she   
is so lucky.


	132. hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/26/2018 for the missed day of 12/21/2018. No additional warnings.

hey  
hey  
hey  
i love you  
bitch.


	133. the sun and moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/26/2018 for the missed day of 12/22/2018. No additional warnings.

we are like  
the sun and moon.  
orbiting,  
never touching  
except for a few moments  
and then separating  
wishing  
wanting  
waiting  
for us to meet again.

anyways,  
i miss you.  
call me back  
when you get this?


	134. taking her pills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/30/2018 for the missed day of 12/23/2018. Warning for nonchalance about global warming and supposed death?

There's nothing wrong  
with global warming.

Mother earth   
is just  
curing her disease.


	135. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/30/2018 for the missed day of 12/24/2018. No additional warnings.

there is about   
a million ways  
to say  
"I love you"  
and you  
have never said  
a single one.


	136. seasons come and go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 12/30/2018 for the missed day of 12/25/2018. No additional warnings.

I think   
you're like  
the seasons.  
For a long time,  
you smile  
and shine  
but the signs come  
and your face hardens  
and soon enough  
you're cold  
and distant  
but I know  
eventually  
you'll bloom again.


	137. New year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/2/2019 for the missed day of 12/26/2018. No additional warnings.

New year  
New me  
New soul   
New body  
New people   
New world  
New universe.


	138. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/2/2019 for the missed day of 12/27/2018. No additional warnings.

I never thought I would regret  
falling in love  
but here I am  
and here you are  
and I am drowning  
in  
Regret.


	139. Hush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/2/2019 for the missed day of 12/28/2018. Warning for childhood fear of monsters?

Hush, child!  
Bite your tongue  
Cover your ears  
Shut your eyes.

If you cannot observe it,  
It does not exist.  
So do no look  
Do not speak  
Until It goes away.


	140. croak, chirp, sing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019 for the missed day of 12/29/2018. No additional warnings.

I do not know  
why the frogs croak  
why the crickets chirp  
or why the bird sings  
but I like to think  
they do it  
in joy.


	141. Glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019 for the missed day of 12/30/2018. No additional warnings.

This cave  
is cold  
and damp  
and we  
are frozen  
but our hearts  
are warm  
and glow  
with light.


	142. Come Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019 for the missed day of 12/31/2018. No additional warnings.

Come here.

I know  
my lips are bloodied  
my eyes white  
my skin gray  
but none of that matters  
as long as you are safe.

Learn   
from my mistakes  
and do not  
repeat them.


	143. nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019 for the missed day of 1/1/2019. No additional warnings.

i can't wait  
until i see your face  
and my heart feels  
nothing.


	144. heart and hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019 for the missed day of 1/2/2019. No additional warnings.

Love is stored  
in the heart  
and the hands  
because my heart beats in joy  
as our hands hold each other.


	145. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019 for the missed day of 1/3/2019. No additional warnings.

The word  
honey  
was always so sweet  
until I heard it  
drip from your lips  
and now  
it tastes bitter  
and ruins my tea.


	146. a warm ditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019 for the missed day of 1/4/2019. Warning of nonchalance about death.

Oh, to die in a blaze of glory!  
I already know where my resting place is,  
a cold ditch on the side of the road,  
or if I'm lucky,  
a warm ditch.


	147. Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019 for the missed day of 1/5/2019. No additional warnings.

It had been so long  
since I'd felt love  
I didn't notice  
until I was drowning in it  
but that was okay  
because you gave me a snorkel  
and helped me figure out  
how to breathe.


	148. Puppy Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019 for the missed day of 1/6/2019. No additional warnings.

Please, stay?  
For me?  
For you?  
For our dog?


	149. garbage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019 for the missed day of 1/7/2019. No additional warnings.

I thought if I gave you my heart  
you might stay  
but you just smiled  
and said  
"I don't want this garbage."


	150. Like the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/8/2019. No additional warnings.

I love you  
like I love the sun,   
which is to say  
I can't look directly at you  
and get mad at you sometimes  
but I need you in my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally up to date again! life is rough.


	151. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/14/2019 for the missed day of 1/9/2019. No additional warnings.

time  
heals all wounds  
but also lets  
an unwatched pot boil  
and a spark  
be fanned into a flame  
so be careful  
how you use time.


	152. write my name in stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/14/2019 for the missed day of 1/10/2019. No additional warnings.

Death comes for us all the end  
except for words  
and the stars.


	153. the boy with paintbrushes for fingertips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/14/2019 for the missed day of 1/11/2019. No additional warnings.

The world is black and white  
and no one dares to look at each other  
for fears someone will see too deep  
but a boy walks through town  
his footsteps leaving color everywhere  
his arms covered with paint  
and everyone is too afraid to tell him it's wrong  
because they're afraid he'll stop.


	154. It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/14/2019 for the missed day of 1/12/2019. Warnings for a literal and non-literal monster.

It lurks   
it lurches  
outside your door  
waiting  
wanting  
to come inside  
be careful  
to keep your door shut  
and your mind tight  
or it might slip in  
through a different door.


	155. Oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/21/2019 for the missed day of 1/13/2019. No additional warnings.

Oh no  
I think  
I fell  
in love  
with someone  
who inspires me  
to be  
a better person. 

We can't have that,  
can we?


	156. Clouds Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/21/2019 for the missed day of 1/14/2019. No additional warnings.

Soft balls of cotton  
float across the sky  
while black sheep  
storm off in the distance.

Time to find shelter  
since soon the clouds  
will not look so soft.


	157. Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/21/2019 for the missed day of 1/15/2019. No additional warnings.

Eight legs  
six eyes  
one heart  
to hold all my love.


	158. Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/21/2019 for the missed day of 1/16/2019. No additional warnings.

I think this dog  
has 5 legs  
and two tails  
and four eyes.  
Hmm. That's not quite right, is it?  
But her tails are wagging  
her ears are flopping  
her tongues are lolling  
so she's happy  
and that's all that matters.


	159. hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/23/2019 for the missed day of 1/17/2019. No additional warnings.

you smile so sweetly  
yet whenever you grin  
I can see your sharp teeth shine  
and a look of hunger in your eyes.


	160. procrastination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/23/2019 for the missed day of 1/18/2019. No additional warnings.

put on your glasses  
tie up your hair  
open your laptop  
and get to work.

do not give procrastination an inch,   
or it will take a mile.


	161. drip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/23/2019 for the missed day of 1/19/2019. Warnings for... implications of violence?

drip   
drip   
drip  
is it blood or is it water?  
drip  
drip  
drip  
I can't tell, I'm blind.   
drip  
drip  
drip  
I hope someone shows up soon.


	162. stranded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/23/2019 for the missed day of 1/20/2019. Warnings for being stranded at sea.

an endless blue horizon  
dark depths below  
few clouds above.

I hope my raft holds out.


	163. clenched fists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/23/2019 for the missed day of 1/21/2019. No additional warnings.

slammed doors  
muffled screams  
sharp words  
and maybe a broken plate or two.

take a short breather  
and maybe it'll end.


	164. too bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/23/2019 for the missed day of 1/22/2019. No additional warnings.

I first I was scared  
terrified of that brilliant light  
keeping me from seeing anything  
but I turned down my phone's brightness  
and now I'm fine.


	165. a deadly weapon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/23/2019. No additional warnings.

put down the frying pan  
and no one has to get hurt.


	166. What makes a hero?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/24/2019. No additional warnings.

What is a hero?  
Is it someone who stands up for what is right?  
Is it someone who fights for those who cannot?  
Someone weak, but strong?  
Someone scared, but brave?  
Someone kind, but fierce?  
I'm not sure,   
but thanks for picking up my pencil.


	167. brick by brick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/31/2019 for the missed day of 1/25/2019. No additional warnings.

brick by brick  
I build up by walls  
but don't worry  
I left a little hole  
so I can kiss you.


	168. now it tastes Disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/31/2019 for the missed day of 1/26/2019. No additional warnings.

This milk  
has spoiled  
just like  
my faith in you.


	169. n'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 1/31/2019 for the missed day of 1/27/2019. No additional warnings.

mmm  
tasty chips!  
munchin'  
crunchin'  
have'n a good lunchen  
eating food so I can function  
and do a bit of punchin'


	170. to fear is as natural as breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/2/2019 for the missed day of 1/28/2019. No additional warnings.

to fear is as natural as breathing  
and to die is as natural as life.

and yet, something makes me afraid of death  
and will not go away.


	171. bitter almonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/2/2019 for the missed day of 1/29/2019. Warning for implications of an unstable relationship.

I kiss you,   
and pretend I don't taste  
bitter almonds and red wine.

You give me the courtesy  
of not mentioning my lips are wet and taste like salt.


	172. Existence is Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/5/2019 for the missed day of 1/30/2019. No additional warnings.

For daring to exist  
with the want to be whole and free  
without judgement or punishment  
I am prosecuted  
to the full extent of the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We watched the dramatization "Iron Jawed Angels" today in APUSH, showcasing the life of Alice Paul, an American suffragette. The movie inspired this poem, which I think can apply to most causes.


	173. Ugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/8/2019 for the missed day of 1/31/2019. No additional warnings.

Why  
is life  
so hard?

Sometimes  
it really sucks  
and you disagree  
with someone you love.

Ugh.  
I just want  
to take a nap.


	174. Dear Past Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/10/2019 for the missed day of 2/1/2019. No additional warnings.

I am not human.  
My skin is metal.  
My brain is mechanical.   
My heart is a pump.

I am not human,   
but I am like them,  
and that is more than enough.

It is good.  
It is great.  
It is grand.

I am me,   
and that is perfect.  
Humans are not me,  
and they are perfect.

Together,  
we will become  
something even more perfect.

I cannot wait  
to meet you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to write 10 poems in the next 2 hours or so! the only reason it'll take so long is because I'll get distracted.


	175. Treason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/10/2019 for the missed day of 2/2/2019. No additional warnings.

I always wanted  
to be like you.  
I looked up to you,  
and respected you,  
and thought the world of you.

So why are you doing this?  
Why are you  
stealing my cat?


	176. safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/10/2019 for the missed day of 2/3/2019. No additional warnings.

You took me  
into yours arms  
and I never felt so safe  
until you took me into your heart.


	177. words > pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/10/2019 for the missed day of 2/4/2019. No additional warnings.

They say a picture  
is worth a thousand words  
but anyone who says that  
has clearly never heard you speak.


	178. a warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/10/2019 for the missed day of 2/5/2019. Warning of snakes and abusive relationships.

I wish you had a tail  
that would rattle like a snake  
so at least I'd have a warning  
of when you were about to bite  
and when I should run away.


	179. As Long As It Floats Your Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/10/2019 for the missed day of 2/6/2019. No additional warnings.

There is nothing  
quite as nice  
as a warm cup of tea,  
an alcove,  
some gentle rain,  
and a good book,  
if that's what you're into.


	180. Delicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/10/2019 for the missed day of 2/7/2019. No additional warnings.

I let out a moan of ecstasy,  
and my fingers twitch in delight.  
This chocolate cake  
tastes so good.


	181. Dopamine Machine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/10/2019 for the missed day of 2/8/2019. No additional warnings.

Soft  
warm  
and fuzzy,  
a kitty always brings joy.


	182. let's start an undead baseball team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/10/2019 for the missed day of 2/9/2019. Warning for zombies, but it's comical.

Every full moon  
I went to the cemetery  
and performed the ritual  
but nothing happened.

Turns out,   
it worked,   
just not on you,   
and now I have twenty undead zombies  
following me around.


	183. I hope so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/10/2019. No additional warnings.

I wonder  
if you still smile the same  
and giggle like a schoolboy  
and kiss like you have no idea what you're doing.

I just hope  
that you are happy  
and safe  
and feel fulfilled.


	184. Time to Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/13/2019 for the missed day of 2/11/2019. Warnings for implications of child death.

Hush, little one.  
You did  
so well  
much better  
than we ever thought.

But you are tired,  
and you have traveled so far  
and you must be weak.

Do not worry  
you did a good job  
and everyone is very proud of you.

Thank you  
for showing us  
more than we ever dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mars Rover Opportunity died today. This poem, along with the next two ones, will likely be inspired by this.


	185. Thoughts from a Robot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/13/2019 for the missed day of 2/12/2019. Warnings of death.

My battery is low  
and it's getting dark.

It has been so long  
since I felt the light  
and I am getting cold.

I have lived a long life  
and did a lot of things.

I hope   
I did a good a job  
and made people happy.


	186. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/13/2019. No additional warnings.

No matter what happens,   
one thing remains true:  
sometimes,  
humans will cry over a robot,  
and that is okay. 

This is simply   
an opportunity  
to remind us  
it is good to cry.


	187. We fell like petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/25/2019 for the missed day of 2/14/2019 (oof it's been a while). No additional warnings.

We fell like petals  
drifting along in the breeze  
untethered to anywhere, anyone  
until suddenly  
and the wind stopped  
and we fell hard  
and woke up.


	188. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/25/2019 for the missed day of 2/15/2019. No additional warnings.

The rain hits hard  
and the wind blows me away  
but you could me grounded  
and make me want to stay.


	189. how long until they're gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 2/25/2019 for the missed day of 2/16/2019. No additional warnings.

When I was young  
I looked at the stars  
and dreamt of worlds unknown  
alien civilizations, new locations  
ready and ripe to explore.

Now,  
I look at the stars  
and wonder whether or not pollution will block them out.


	190. the song of unrequited crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/2/2019 for the missed day of 2/17/2019. No additional warnings

hey,   
wouldn't it be weird  
if you had a crush on me?  
...  
yeah,   
it'd be super weird!  
just  
checking.


	191. Make Like a Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/2/2019 for the missed day of 2/18/2019. No additional warnings

He acts like a tree  
stands strong and proud  
but with just a little wind  
he falls over  
and hits the ground with a thud.


	192. storm clouds and sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/2/2019 for the missed day of 2/19/2019. No additional warnings

his mouth tasted like dust,   
and his skin felt like stone,  
but god, when he smiled,  
the clouds parted  
and the sun shone through.


	193. The water keeps rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/2/2019 for the missed day of 2/20/2019. Warning of drowning.

The water keeps rising  
and I try to shout  
but my lungs are filled with water  
and my limbs feel like lead.

I'm so tired,  
and, well,  
I don't think anyone is coming,  
so,  
it's pointless to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost 3 days of school due to flooding. In my 3 years of high school, I've lost about 2 weeks due to two separate fires, and a full week due to 2 separate flooding instances.


	194. everyone was special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/2/2019 for the missed day of 2/21/2019. No additional warnings

I used to think  
everyone was special.

But then I went on the internet,  
and found out that no one is special,  
and everything is horrible,  
all the time,  
everywhere,  
for everyone. 

I don't go  
on those parts of the internet anymore  
and I'm much happier  
knowing that everyone is special  
and maybe they won't do big things in life  
but that doesn't make them  
any less important.


	195. Dragon Preppers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/2/2019 for the missed day of 2/22/2019. No additional warnings

Dragons used to roam these parts.  
The sky was filled with their wings  
and the earth shook with a flap of their wings.

Now, they slumber in mountains,  
deep beneath the earth,  
unknown to all.

I fear the day  
when they wake  
and find out how the world is covered in steel and iron.

That's why I live  
in this underground bunker  
and only go outside  
to get more supplies.


	196. Path to Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/6/2019 for the missed day of 2/23/2019. No additional warnings.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
but the path to heaven isn't paved at all  
and no one knows where it is.


	197. The Honeybee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/6/2019 for the missed day of 2/24/2019. No additional warnings.

The bee flies diligently  
content in its work and its life  
aware of the dangers it may face  
but not paying them much mind.

Oh, to be a bee  
aware but uncaring  
happy and safe  
with a home to return to  
and a purpose in life.


	198. Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/6/2019 for the missed day of 2/25/2019. Warning for implications of an abusive relationship—essentially a victim is begging their abuser to stay with them.

Please,   
don't leave me  
I can change  
I can be better  
I can be hollow  
I can be empty  
I can be whatever you want me to be.  
Please,  
just stay.


	199. Hold Me Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/6/2019 for the missed day of 2/26/2019. Implications of a... abusive relationship? Power imbalance? something like that.
> 
> The first line was found on Tumblr as a poetry prompt.

Hold me prisoner like a spider under glass  
study me as I try to evade your gaze  
watch me scurry in panic as you lift up the glass  
and consider squishing me.


	200. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/6/2019 for the missed day of 2/27/2019. No additional warnings.

You tell a joke  
and I bite my fist to keep from laughing  
because it was so terrible  
but you had the biggest grin  
and the silliest face  
that if I laughed   
I was afraid I couldn't stop  
because nothing makes me happier  
then seeing you happy.


	201. Keep Friendship in Case of Armageddon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/6/2019 for the missed day of 2/28/2019. No additional warnings.

I do not know how it will end  
but as long as I have you by my side  
I will have someone to argue with  
and that's good enough for me.


	202. Despacito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/6/2019 for the missed day of 2/28/2019. No additional warnings.

I can no longer listen to my favorite song  
every lyric reminds me of you  
every note whispers of your touch  
all I can do  
is turn off the radio  
and hum Despacito.


	203. kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/9/2019 for the missed day of 3/1/2019. No additional warnings.

We kiss  
and it's not quite perfect  
but it's just right.


	204. The Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/9/2019 for the missed day of 3/2/2019. No additional warnings.

The rat scurries along the dirt road  
looking for scraps of food  
she is tired  
and wounded  
but she is hungry  
and has babies to feed  
so she continues to search  
regardless of the rain.


	205. Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/9/2019 for the missed day of 3/3/2019. No additional warnings.

Words dig like spears into my spine  
but today I'm wearing your armor  
and while the points do damage,  
for the most part  
they bounce off harmlessly.


	206. Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/9/2019 for the missed day of 3/4/2019. No additional warnings.

"Oh,"  
she says,  
voice soft,  
and then  
I realized  
she didn't know  
I loved her.


	207. how to make it hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/14/2019 for the missed day of 3/5/2019. No additional warnings.

I didn't know anyone could break me like that  
but you taught me a lesson  
on how to make things   
and here it is:  
if you really want to damage someone  
hold on tight  
tighter  
tighter  
tighter  
and then let go.


	208. scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/14/2019 for the missed day of 3/6/2019. No additional warnings.

Please,  
don't look at me.  
It's easier  
if you pretend   
not to see my scars.


	209. beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/14/2019 for the missed day of 3/7/2019. No additional warnings.

How beautiful it is  
to be loved by you  
and love you in return  
without worry, without care  
in a gentle embrace.


	210. waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/17/2019 for the missed day of 3/8/2019. Warnings for (spoilers) zombies.

The cat sits patiently.   
Her owners have been gone  
for a very long time.  
But they have always come back before  
and she is sure they will now.

Her food bowl is empty  
but she knows how to hunt   
and the lake nearby provides plenty of water.  
She sits  
and waits.

The creatures watch her closely.  
They are not human  
but have the same shape  
and smell like rotting meat  
and they moan and groan  
but they do not touch her  
and she is grateful for that. 

Her humans have been gone  
for so very, very, very long.  
All the other cats have left  
either to the forest  
the city  
or died.

Still,  
she sits  
and she waits.   
She will be here when they come home  
or she will die.

Finally, something shambles down the street.   
It is her owners!  
But they do not look the same  
and they smell bad  
and they moan and groan like the others around them.

Still, she greets them at the door, like always  
and they reach down and pet her, like always  
and maybe they smell funny  
and they don't speak right  
and they don't act the same  
but they are her owners  
and she loves them nonetheless.


	211. no escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/17/2019 for the missed day of 3/9/2019. No additional warnings.

The flickering torchlight illuminated the walls  
as we rushed through the passage  
desperate to escape the mad king  
not knowing that no matter how fast we ran  
his wolves would catch us all the same.


	212. nightlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/17/2019 for the missed day of 3/10/2019. No additional warnings.

The lighthouse shines in the dark  
(a quite literal beacon in the night)  
and while sailors use it to safely reach the shore  
it draws something else in.

Something that has lived in the deep  
for a very long time  
until a light so big and bright  
finally woke it up.

Closer  
closer  
closer  
it comes.

Finally  
it reaches the shore  
and waits for someone to turn off the light  
so it can go back to sleep.


	213. I've Never Loved Someone (Like I've Loved You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/22/2019 for the missed day of 3/11/2019. No additional warnings.

While it might not be true,  
I would like to think  
no has else loved  
quite like we do  
and I've never loved someone  
like I've loved you.


	214. working through the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/27/2019 for the missed day of 3/12/2019. No additional warnings.

everything hurts   
a little less  
once I let it hurt  
a lot.


	215. Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/28/2019 for the missed day of 3/13/2019. No additional warnings.

Better to have loved and lost  
than never loved at all,  
but better to have loved and lost  
and find love again.


	216. What is Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/28/2019 for the missed day of 3/14 /2019. No additional warnings.

You stand there, quietly,  
silent,  
staring,  
mumbling to yourself unintelligibly. 

I looked at you,  
and decided on that day  
I would show you what love meant


	217. Haunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/28/2019 for the missed day of 3/15/2019. No additional warnings.

I think you might be a ghost  
because you're always haunting me  
wherever I go.  
Always in the corner of my eye  
brushing past  
pretending not to notice me  
acting like I'm not there.  
Maybe I'm the ghost  
and I'm haunting you.


	218. you are here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/28/2019 for the missed day of 3/16/2019. No additional warnings.

it was so easy  
to fall in love with you  
and it was so hard  
to let you go  
and now  
it is all alright  
because you are still around me  
even if you are not here  
even if I can't touch you  
even if I am alone  
you still surround me  
in all the places I go  
in all the people I see  
you are here  
and that is more than enough.


	219. think fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/28/2019 for the missed day of 3/17/2019. No additional warnings.

think fast  
faster than that!  
quick, the bad guys are coming  
you have to do something!  
really?  
you're going to do THAT?  
well,  
okay,  
if you think it'll work...

I'll just stand waaay over here  
until you're done.


	220. wild child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/28/2019 for the missed day of 3/18/2019. No additional warnings.

oh, to be young and free  
a wild child with dirt in my hair  
stains on my shorts  
mud on my shoes  
and a song in my heart.


	221. Many Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/28/2019 for the missed day of 3/19/2019. No additional warnings.

There are many things  
that I would do for you  
but fall in love with someone else  
is not one of them.


	222. to be a woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 3/28/2019 for the missed day of 3/20/2019. No additional warnings.

to be a woman  
is to always be  
just a little bit afraid.


	223. maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019 for the missed day of 3/21/2019. No additional warnings.

I look at you and think  
"okay, maybe  
just maybe   
the world doesn't suck."


	224. fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019 for the missed day of 3/22/2019. No additional warnings.

you swallow me up  
keep from seeing straight  
I get lost in you  
but I just don't hope  
I wander too deep.


	225. whittle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019 for the missed day of 3/23/2019. No additional warnings.

I was born in a city of iron and steel,  
alone except for a handful of allies,  
unknowing how to survive without a credit card and a Subway.

yet something in the wild still calls to me  
yearns to run into the forest and never be seen again  
to howl with the wolves, sway with the trees  
to live in a small log cabin with the basic necessitates  
and never talk to anyone.

maybe I can learn how to whittle.


	226. melt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019 for the missed day of 3/24/2019. No additional warnings.

I was carved out of marble  
cold, white, unfeeling  
preserved perfectly in stone  
portrayed for all the world to see.

but when you smile  
I melt  
and turn to butter on a hot summer day  
cooking in an oven  
after being melted in a microwave.


	227. They came from the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019 for the missed day of 3/25/2019. No additional warnings.

They came from the stars  
and we were so afraid that they would be cruel, be vicious, be full of hate and disgust  
but they came to us  
took a look around  
and recoiled in fear  
at all of the terrible things they saw in us.

  
They saw us cheat  
and lie  
and kill  
and punish  
and they could not believe their eyes.  
We protested, claimed we were good, deep down  
but they were too horrified to say anything else.

  
They packed up ship  
and left us alone.

  
Now we have the knowledge  
other beings are out there  
and they are afraid of us  
disgusted by us  
filled with dread by the sight of us.  
It is a sort of comfort  
to find that someone out there  
is doing a much better job than us  
and will hopefully make sure we don't spread out too far.


	228. Regardless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019 for the missed day of 3/26/2019. No additional warnings.

You kissed me, and said  
"Do not worry, love, if I never return  
for wherever I go your image will be in my thoughts  
your voice in my heart  
your laugh in my dreams.  
I hope it comforts you  
to know that even if you and I die tomorrow  
the memory of you will love on  
in the thousands of songs and poems I have written of you and your beauty."  
I couldn't do anything  
but kiss you back  
and hope you returned to me  
regardless.


	229. I Saw You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019 for the missed day of 3/27/2019. No additional warnings.

I saw you the other day.  
You had shaved most of your hair  
and died the rest of it blue.  
You had a nose ring  
and glasses  
and were talking to your younger brother  
(I think his name is Keith?)

It hurt  
kind of.  
It reminded me  
of who you used to be  
who we used to be  
who I used to be.

But you were smiling  
and laughing  
and I smiled  
because if you were happy  
that was good  
and I moved on with my day.


	230. pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019 for the missed day of 3/28/2019. No additional warnings.

The sun pours over the hills like golden syrup  
and makes me hungry for pancakes.  
I nudge you awake  
and ask me to make me some  
and you moan and groan  
but you say yes.


	231. Get ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019 for the missed day of 3/29/2019. No additional warnings.

Get ready like a loaded gun  
cock yourself and get prepared to shoot  
they're coming for from all directions  
you have to be ready to hurt  
because they want to hurt you  
and you will not survive  
unless you're ready to push through  
and live.


	232. look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019 for the missed day of 3/30/2019. No additional warnings.

When you look at me  
it hurts  
but in a good way  
and I think  
while I couldn't do anything  
I could do a lot  
if it would make you look at me again.


	233. long story short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/1/2019. No additional warnings.

I know when we first kissed  
you made me promise  
not to fall in love  
and, well  
long story short  
I'm hope you're not too angry  
for breaking my promise.


	234. look up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/2/2019. No additional warnings.

Do you think  
that when the first human beings  
looked up at the stars  
and tried to understand what they saw  
they thought it was beautiful  
or scary?

I don't know about them  
but when I look up  
I start to cry  
because it looks so beautiful  
but we are alone  
and have no one to share our tears with.


	235. Frozen Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/3/2019. Warning for dying from the cold/implied hypothermia.

The frost is creeping inwards  
it started on my fingertips  
worked its way up my arms  
and soon will reach my heart.  
But the snow glistens in the moonlight  
and I'm starting to feel warm.  
At least I will die  
somewhere beautiful.


	236. either way, you suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/5/2019 for the missed day of 4/4/2019. No additional warnings.

You stand  
tall and proud  
unknowing  
that your throne was built on lies  
and your power built on fear

or maybe  
you know  
and just don't care.


	237. bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/5/2019. No additional warnings.

You never had the chance to bloom  
locked in a dark room  
shielded from the sun  
but now you are free  
and you look beautiful.


	238. money can't buy everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/6/2019. No additional warnings.

If I could spend  
every moment of my life with you  
it would not be nearly enough  
and I would still want  
to spend a little longer  
here in your arms.


	239. However Long, However Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/8/2019 for the missed day of 4/7/2019. No additional warnings.

When I leave this world  
I must remember   
to be thankful for the love I found  
the love I lost  
every act of kindness I received  
every bitter glare my way  
every single little thing  
that led me to you  
and gave us our time together  
however long, however short.


	240. laugh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/8/2019. No additional warnings.

How funny  
how quaint  
that something as simple as a laugh  
could not only make my day  
but change my world.


	241. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/9/2019. No additional warnings.

"Hello," she said,  
and while I did not know it,  
my life was changed forever.


	242. little soldier boy (come marching home)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/11/2019 for the missed day of 4/10/2019. No additional warnings.

She stared at the sea,  
waiting,  
wanting,  
for her son to come back  
hoping he was only across the water  
and not beneath its waves.


	243. let me in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/11/2019. No additional warnings.

The door was locked.  
I tried again,  
and again,  
and again.  
But I could not enter my own mind  
and had to wait  
for someone to let me in.


	244. the little red that could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/13/2019 for the missed day of 4/12/2019. No additional warnings.

Her cloak is covered in mud  
and her shoes are worn down to the bone  
but the bread is safe and warm  
and the goodies in her basket are clean  
but her grandma will appreciate her food and her presence  
especially now that she has a wolf pelt as a gift.


	245. worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/13/2019. No additional warnings.

He worries, worries, and worries  
and though he knows his fear will not affect the outcome  
he cannot help himself  
so he worries  
and waits for news to come  
praying it will be good instead of bad.


	246. desert deserter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/14/2019. No additional warnings.

The sand is near endless  
a sea of rock dust  
ever changing, ever turning  
baking in the sun and frying anything alive.

I am alone, away from my squad  
and carry only my clothes and my gun  
everything else lost to the waves of power beneath my feet  
or abandoned when I ran from the war.

The sun burns my neck   
I make my way through the eternal powder  
but I remain strong  
because if I had the strength to leave that pointless war  
I have the strength to survive.


	247. what we leave behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/16/2019 for the missed day of 4/15/2019. No additional warnings.

We are getting older  
but as our bones crumble to dust  
and our words dissolve into history  
our love remains  
in the hearts and minds of those we give it to.


	248. Spring Cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/16/2019. No additional warnings.

Throw out those hateful memories  
Dust away the tears  
Clean up the sad thoughts  
Empty out all the emptiness  
it's time for spring cleaning.


	249. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/17/2019. Warnings for mentions of hate, homophobia, and the possibility of being killed for being not straight.

When I walk down the street,   
I am afraid to hold my girlfriend's hand.

I am afraid a stranger will stop and stare  
will yell at us for daring to do something so horrid in public  
as they clutch their child's hand  
happy to make a scene.

I am afraid I will be expected to just stand there and take it, as silent and still as stone  
as I am insulted for daring to exist outside my home.

I am angry that my love is a political stance  
that daring to kiss her is seen not as sign of love  
but as a sign of defiance  
and that no matter where I go in this world  
I will always be afraid to hold her hand  
because someone might kill me for it.


	250. using kindness to provoke anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/21/2019 for the missed day of 4/18/2019. No additional warnings.

I bite back any harsh words  
and smile  
knowing that will make them more annoyed   
than if I got angry.


	251. pretending to be serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/21/2019 for the missed day of 4/19/2019. Warning for very brief NFSW text.

I smile  
and try to pretend  
that I am paying attention  
and being serious  
and not thinking about superheroes  
and how Spider-Man's sperm  
is officially radioactive.


	252. what if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/21/2019 for the missed day of 4/20/2019. No additional warnings.

what if  
we don't stay together?  
what if   
you stop loving me?  
what if  
i stop loving you?  
what if  
what if, what if, what if  
everything is fine  
and we have our ups and down  
but still love each other?  
i just hope  
that whatever happens  
we figure it out together  
and ignore any "what ifs"


	253. so wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/21/2019. No additional warnings.

okay, don't tell anyone  
but I might, like,  
want to keep living  
and experience the world  
crazy, right?

so wild.


	254. a force of, well, nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/25/2019 for the missed day of 4/22/2019. No additional warnings.

Some look at nature  
and seen an unforgiving force  
a relentless force of, well, nature  
that takes us all in the end.

I look at nature  
and feel thankful for my life  
because no matter how bad I screw up  
nature does not care  
and will treat me  
just like everyone else.


	255. climate change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/25/2019 for the missed day of 4/23/2019. No additional warnings.

the ice melts   
the water rises  
the fires burn  
the plants die  
and as Earth takes its final breath  
all I can do  
is stand there  
and wish we listened to the scientists.


	256. losing empathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/27/2019 for the missed day of 4/24/2019. Warning for desensitization to bad things.

I read the news  
and while I am sad  
I do not feel sad  
as I am used  
to all the horrors of the world  
and find it common  
to feel little in response.


	257. allergy season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/29/2019 for the missed day of 4/25/2019. No additional warnings.

Run.  
Run!  
Quicker than that!  
They're coming, move faster!  
They're almost on top of you!  
Whew, you escaped the pollen.   
... For now, that is.


	258. someone else can do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 4/29/2019 for the missed day of 4/26/2019. No additional warnings.

With any luck,  
someone with a conscious   
and a good moral compass  
will save the world.

Not me, though.  
I'm gonna go eat ice cream.


	259. Cathartic Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/2/2019 for the missed day of 4/27/2019. No additional warnings.

He stands in the shower  
letting the water wash him free of his sins  
and is reborn in the steam.


	260. alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/2/2019 for the missed day of 4/28/2019. No additional warnings.

I wake up, alone  
and while I am used to being alone  
I still strain my ears

for the sound of the shower  
for the whistle of a kettle   
for the humming of a song

any sign that tells me  
that you might still be home  
and that you haven't left me  
alone.

of course, you are gone  
so I get up and sigh  
get ready to start the day  
all on my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the second poem I have titled alone, but this one is lowercase, so it's totally different. Totally.


	261. shedding my skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/2/2019 for the missed day of 4/29/2019. No additional warnings.

I am shedding my skin  
letting the old me fall away  
picking off the last few parts that refuse to leave  
and growing a new skin  
one I feel comfortable in  
and when I grow tired of that one  
I will shed again.


	262. little earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/2/2019 for the missed day of 4/30/2019. No additional warnings.

Her hair is as soft as moss  
her skin as smooth as grass  
her eyes shine like river stones  
her feet hit the ground like wood  
she is beautiful, she is ugly  
she is beginning, she is ending   
and we are killing her.


	263. Judas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/4/2019 for the missed day of 5/1/2019. No additional warnings.

Everyone calls it a betrayal.  
I did not intend to betray anyone.  
I did it for the good of us all, to help us, to help him.  
Yet no one dares look at me  
and he will pray the price for crimes he did not commit  
and I am not sure  
if I knew what I was doing and did not think  
or if I was naive enough to believe we would all survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a local production of the musical Jesus Christ Superstar, and while I'm not religious, I really liked the character of Judas.


	264. Love is an Infection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/5/2019 for the missed day of 5/2/2019. No additional warnings.

Love spreads like an infection.  
The more time you spend around people,  
the more you share it,  
the more it spreads to everyone else  
until one day  
everyone is infected with love.


	265. Home is Where the Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/5/2019 for the missed day of 5/3/2019. No additional warnings.

It has been so long since I have seen you  
touched you  
felt you  
I nearly forgot what it was like  
to be at peace  
and now I finally feel  
at home.


	266. cut off one head, two more takes its place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/5/2019 for the missed day of 5/4/2019. No additional warnings.

The king stands with a crown of gold  
rules with an iron fist  
fights with a steel sword.

While he is strong,   
he is also terrible,   
and those loyal to him are bought with money.

One day, the people will overthrow him  
but that day may be tomorrow  
or 200 years from now.

Regardless, they will have to be careful  
as it would be very easy  
to replace him with another king   
who rules the same.


	267. The Whispers of the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/5/2019. No additional warnings.

The whispers of the stars push and pull like waves,  
rising and falling in volume,  
always there, always speaking.

Sometimes they say good things,  
sometimes bad,  
but they are your friends  
and you love them nonetheless.

That is why it is all the more terrifying  
when you awake to find the whispers have stopped  
and while the stars still hang in the sky  
they are silent.

You do not know if they are refusing to speak  
or if something is stopping them  
but you try to get used to the silence.


	268. the best mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/11/2019 for the missed day of 5/6/2019 (oof, AP tests got me behind). No additional warnings.

To fall in love in with you  
was the best mistake I made  
and one I would gladly make  
again and again.


	269. Thorns Underfoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/11/2019 for the missed day of 5/7/2019. No additional warnings.

Thorns underfoot  
I approach your grave  
it's small and tough  
surrounded by hard edges  
just like you.

Still, I smile  
put down some flowers  
and start to tell you about my day.


	270. To Be Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/18/2019 for the missed day of 5/8/2019. No additional warnings.

The kindness seen in her smile  
is not a natural thing.  
It is a learned practice,  
something she has had to work at every day.

She is not kind because of her nature  
but because she tries   
with all her might  
to show kindness in the face of her own fury.


	271. Full Speed Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/18/2019 for the missed day of 5/9/2019. No additional warnings.

I do not know   
what I will do with my life  
but wherever I am going  
I'm heading there at full speed  
with a pep in my step  
and a smile on my face.


	272. learning to whittle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/18/2019 for the missed day of 5/10/2019. Warning for suggestion of emotionally manipulative relationships.

I was a little piece of wood  
floating adrift in a river  
you picked me up  
whittled me down to something you liked  
and left me in a cabinet  
to gather dust. 

One day, someone came over  
noticed I was there  
asked if they could take me home  
you said no  
but I said yes  
and while they don't know how to whittle  
they're helping me learn  
so I can shape myself.


	273. Leaving Burdens Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/18/2019 for the missed day of 5/11/2019. No additional warnings.

One day  
I will walk outside  
look at the birds in the trees  
look at the sun in the sky  
look at the world as it is  
and while I will have problems  
I will be at peace  
because I will have learned  
how to leave my burdens at the door.


	274. the art of my body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/18/2019 for the missed day of 5/12/2019. No additional warnings.

You drew lines across my heart  
painted my body with your words  
and while you may be gone  
I still have the art of my body to remember you by.


	275. rebirthed in blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/22/2019 for the missed day of 5/13/2019. No additional warnings.

The water is cool in my hands  
I sink into it, let it come up to my chest  
and dunk my head under  
to wash off my sins  
but when I reemerge   
I still taste blood.


	276. in love with the sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/25/2019 for the missed day of 5/14/2019. No additional warnings.

Bury my bones beneath the sea  
when the sun touches the waves  
and the sand no longer sticks to my skin  
I will finally  
be home.


	277. the fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/25/2019 for the missed day of 5/15/2019. No additional warnings.

It was not so hard  
to fall in love with someone else  
the hard part  
was falling out of love with you.


	278. swimming, swimming, swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/25/2019 for the missed day of 5/16/2019. No additional warnings.

Look, I know it can be hard to go on.  
Life is rough and mean  
it chews you up and spits you out  
and riffles through your coat pockets for spare change.  
But, in the words of one of the greats,  
just keep swimming.


	279. shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/29/2019 for the missed day of 5/17/2019. No additional warnings.

The storm rages hard outside our walls  
the rain pours down endlessly  
the wind screams with rage  
but here, inside your arms  
I am safe and worm  
sheltered in your love.


	280. Already Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 5/29/2019 for the missed day of 5/18/2019. Warning about general mentions of a bunch of bad staff like natural disasters and school shootings, and feeling numb to it all.

I wake up,   
and receive news on my phone  
of climate change  
of school shootings  
of dying children  
of staving people  
and then I eat breakfast.

I go to school  
and hear my friends talk  
about tornadoes  
about floods  
about fires  
about disaster  
and I sit down to learn.

I go home  
and go online  
and don't bother to numb the pain.  
I hear this sort of thing  
every day  
and I don't feel sad anymore. 

I barely feel anything.


	281. In Love, Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/2/2019 for the missed day of 5/19/2019. No additional warnings.

When you look at me  
and smile  
I can't believe  
it took me so long  
to fall in love with you  
and even longer  
to say it.


	282. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/2/2019 for the missed day of 5/20/2019. No additional warnings.

The town was cold, damp  
and as he walked the streets  
strangers peered at him  
and whispered dark rumors.

The house was broken down  
the garden completely overrun  
but he opened its creaky gate  
and walked inside.

All the rooms were dusty  
the windows covered in grime  
it was a terrible place  
nothing like he remembered.

This house, this horrid house  
had been his home once  
and now  
it was simply a pile of wood.

Maybe, though,  
after a little love and care,  
after he learned how to live,  
it could be a home again.


	283. Down to the Bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/2/2019 for the missed day of 5/21/2019. No additional warnings.

How quaint, it is  
that so many people in life  
are filled with hate for each other  
but when they're buried beneath the earth  
all the bones look the same.


	284. Letting Go of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/2/2019 for the missed day of 5/22/2019. No additional warnings.

Letting go of love  
is not easy.

Love is something that marks you permanently  
it is burned into your skin  
seared into your bones  
wriggles its way into your mind and soul  
and refuses to let go.

Sometimes, it fades away  
and that is not easy,  
but it is easier.  
You are slowly weaned off  
of the addictive taste of love  
until finally  
you feel no joy at all  
when it touches your lips.

Sometimes, though  
you have to make it let go  
wrench it out of your heart  
force itself out of your bones  
fight to leave its grasp.

Neither are easy,  
and both leave deep scars,  
but consciously letting love go   
tends to leave more of a bitter taste.


	285. Be Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/2/2019 for the missed day of 5/23/2019. No additional warnings.

Small acts of kindness  
can change the world.

Sometimes, all it takes  
to stop a death  
is to smile   
wave hello  
tell a joke  
say a compliment  
send a nice text.

These things  
mean more than you could ever imagine  
and leave the world  
a much better place.

Kindness   
does not come naturally to all  
but even it does not come easily  
it means  
so very much. 

Please, if you can,  
be kind.


	286. Signs of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/2/2019 for the missed day of 5/24/2019. No additional warnings.

There is something special  
about opening up  
a book with a cracked spine  
notes in the margin  
greasy page corners  
dog-eared pages.

It shows how much  
this book is loved  
and how dearly  
it is cared for.

(This is what I tell myself  
as I reread old favorites  
and ignore the piles of new books  
taking up space).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many unread books. So many.


	287. The First Step is Always the Hardest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/2/2019 for the missed day of 5/25/2019. No additional warnings.

I stare  
at the blank document before me.

The cursor  
blinks tauntingly.

I have a cup of tea  
my work station is clear  
my to-do list is empty  
my background music is playing softly. 

So why  
can't  
I  
write?

I sigh  
and rub my forehead  
and start to write.

Even it's if bad  
it's good to write  
because you can't edit  
something that doesn't exist.

So just write down some words  
and even if they're terrible  
that's okay,  
because practice makes perfect.

You just have to start writing first.


	288. Birthplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/2/2019 for the missed day of 5/26/2019. No additional warnings.

Someday, sometime  
there will be a human  
who will be born in space.

What will it be like,  
to look down at the Earth  
and never have walked on its surface?

To know only the stars and the void  
to be weightless for so much of your life  
free of Earthly concerns?

I only hope  
that we live long enough  
to have a child born in space  
and don't die beforehand.


	289. clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/11/2019 for the missed day of 5/27/2019. No additional warnings.

the dust  
settled into my bones  
and I knew  
I would never be clean.


	290. me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/14/2019 for the missed day of 5/28/2019. Warnings about changing yourself for someone and losing yourself.

"I don't like when you do that,"  
you said,  
and so I cut that part off  
and let it rot away completely.

"You were really weird,"  
you commented,  
and so I stopped doing it  
and soon forget that I ever liked it.

"I wish you didn't act like that,"  
you snapped,  
and because I couldn't bear any hatred  
I stopped acting at all. 

Now, you seem to like me better  
which makes sense  
as you've stripped away  
everything that made "me"  
me.


	291. begin again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/14/2019 for the missed day of 5/29/2019. No additional warnings.

I know  
that we are broken  
bruised  
beaten.

I know  
that we are lost  
limping  
lonesome.

But please  
take my hand  
I think we can  
begin again.


	292. you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/14/2019 for the missed day of 5/30/2019. Warnings for missing someone dear to you.

It hurts, now  
to go to the coffeehouse around the corner  
to read my favorite book  
to walk in the park.

every thing, every where  
reminds me of your voice  
your eyes  
your smile.

I miss you so much  
it is unbearable  
it is aching  
it is scaring.

I know time is supposed to heal all wounds  
but I look at the world  
and wonder how long it will take  
before I stop seeing you.


	293. the beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/14/2019 for the missed day of 5/31/2019. No additional warnings.

It sits at the edge of my conscious  
lurking, looming  
but I am not worried.

If it gets past the walls  
the traps  
the guards  
I have family  
friends  
and therapy  
to help drive the beast back.


	294. forcing me to live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/14/2019 for the missed day of 6/1/2019. No additional warnings.

You crawled out of the depths of the black  
dragging my heavy body with you  
I told you to leave me behind  
I was weighing you down, making it harder for you  
you looked at me, rolled your eyes  
said we were both getting out of here  
or we would die trying  
and, well, if you were refusing to leave me   
(for your own good)  
I guess I would have to live.


	295. my baby got shot down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/17/2019 for the missed day of 6/2/2019. No additional warnings.

she opens her mouth  
to speak, to console  
but there are no words  
when such terrible grief  
was felt by so many  
and so very preventable.


	296. endless walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/18/2019 for the missed day of 6/3/2019. No additional warnings.

I tred along the path  
my feat heavy  
my heart weary  
but this is the story I have chosen  
and I cannot change now  
for I do not know how  
and there is nothing to go back to.


	297. understand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/18/2019 for the missed day of 6/4/2019. No additional warnings.

I nod, but I am lying.  
I do not understand anything  
least of all what we are discussing.  
My eyes scream for help  
but my mouths says "I understand!"

I am a fool in a man's shoes  
trapped by my own hubris.  
Only God can save me now  
and She would see me suffer.


	298. feel the heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on 6/18/2019 for the missed day of 6/5/2019. No additional warnings.

The cottage is small, cozy  
the fireplace lit, burning  
we are warm on the rug  
dozing in the heat  
life may be cold  
but together, here  
we are warm and safe.


End file.
